


Child's play, after all the things after

by Rogercat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulthood, Birthday, F/M, Family Bonding, Married Couple, Memories, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Ron is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Ron and Hermione recalls how they became friends, and how defeating a mountain troll in their first year now seems like child's play after what would happen later





	Child's play, after all the things after

19th September, 2010: 

It had been a wonderful birthday for Hermione this year. First it had started with sunny weather so the family could have fun outdoors, then a nice lunch at the Borrow with the whole Weasley family. And then Ron had somehow managed to throw together a full three courses dinner behind her back, showing that he had followed the recipes for each part. He had gotten a lot more confident in trying to actually be the one cooking since that horrible time on the run during their seventh year at Hogwarts. 

True, he had needed to make something that was easy for Rose and Hugo to eat given that both of them were still small children, but the work behind the meal was meaningful nonetheless.

“Happy birthday, 'Mione,” Ron smiled at his wife, holding Hugo on one hip since his son had wanted to be held. 

“Mum, how did you and dad meet?” Rose asked all suddenly from where she sat with crossed legs on the floor, letting go of Pigwidgeon who was very grateful for finally getting free from her small hands.

“Well, on the Hogwarts Express, of course. But we did not get along at once, though. We were strangers who would start in the same school together, and not really sure if we could get along with each other,” Ron explained as he set down Hugo to join his síster at the painted wooden blocks to play with. 

“Uncle Harry said that dad saved you from  ** _a troll!_ ** ” Rose said in a serious voice, sounding very alike her school-aged mother in how she always would explain something which Ron and Harry already should know without her help.

At recalling the mountain troll, and how the whole rescue had happened in the girl's bathroom, neither Ron or Hermione could hold back their laughter. 

“That whole story seems like child's play after what happened later!” Hermione commented once she could talk without laughing. 

“Giant chess set, you getting petrified by a monster snake, my pet rat turning out to be a traitor, the Triwizard Tournament….yep, child's play really,” Ron agreed with her as Rose and Hugo looked in confusion at how their parents acted. Then the two siblings shared a glare over that adults were  _ weird.  _


End file.
